narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba Inuzuka
}} | english = }} is a supporting character in Naruto. He is part of Team 8. He and his dog Akamaru fight together as a team. Personality Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive, in stark contrast to his teammates Shino and Hinata, and can be prone to making mistakes when he is agitated in battle. The fact that he enjoys the company of combat, as well as a habit of showing a joyful smile when facing a particularly strong opponent (or under a predicament situation in the hands of one), strongly suggests that he's willing to take his life for a mission, as seen during his battle with Ukon and Sakon, where he was ready to take his own life to prevent one of them from completely destroying his body. He deeply cares for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Kiba's actions reveal that he's very close to his older sister, Hana Inuzuka, and remains fiercely loyal to the Inuzuka clan. Kiba often argues with Shino over what course of action the group should take, particularly when Shino advises caution. Kiba often sees himself as the group leader, and becomes offended at any of Shino's actions that he perceives as challenging his leadership. It seems as if there was a contest for the leadership of Team 8 during the Chunin Exams because Kiba says Hinata voted for him. Despite his disagreements with Shino, he considers Shino a friend, and respects his fighting capabilities. Kiba gets along well with Hinata, but tends to worry about her, urging her to be strong before the second phase of the exam, and forfeit rather than face a dangerous opponent. Kiba apparently likes to tease Hinata about her affections for Naruto. These teasing usually manifest themselves in tricking her that Naruto is near or just mentioning her reactions to him to other people, much to her embarrassment. Part I Chunin Exam arc Although he appeared before the Chunin Exams, it is where we first really know who he is. The Chunin Exams are where he took his test with his teammates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. He used Akamaru to find the answers during the first part of the test. During the second phase of the exam, while Team 8 easily took an Earth scroll from a rival team, Kiba wished to acquire yet another to narrow the competition, despite Shino and Hinata's reservations. In investigating a confrontation between two teams, they witnessed Gaara killing three Rain Genin, and Akamaru was traumatized by the sight. Kiba was matched against Naruto in the seventh match of the preliminaries. Kiba thought that he would easily win, since Naruto was the worst student at the academy. Naruto then got very annoyed at Kiba. While Kiba initially had an advantage due to his superior speed and strengthening Akamaru with a soldier pill, Naruto tricked him into knocking Akamaru unconscious, then after farting in Kiba's face (renderering his sense of smell useless (and in a way paralyzing him), defeated him with the first use of Naruto Uzumaki Barrage. Kiba regained consciousness on the stretcher, and urged Hinata to forfeit if she was matched against Gaara or Neji Hyuga. A month later, at the finals, Kiba watched the match between Naruto and Neji with Hinata. He appeared to have gained respect for Naruto at this point, as when he heard Izumo and Kotetsu doubting Naruto's abilities to win, Kiba remembers how he thought the same thing during his match with Naruto, and ended up losing. He also very loudly cheered for Naruto during the match. It is unknown for certain whether the reason that Kiba wanted Naruto to win is because of his newfound respect for Naruto, or the fact that Kiba wants Neji to lose because the latter hurt Hinata, or a combination of both (which is the most likely explanation). After Kabuto healed Hinata when she begins coughing up blood, he rendered Kiba unconscious (after Kiba started to remember him), leaving him unable to assist Konoha's ninja in the invasion. Sasuke Retrieval arc In the Sasuke Retrieval arc, he was the only one on his team to assist the recovery effort, with Shino out on a mission and with Hinata not being recruited for an unknown reason, probably because Shikamaru does not trust woman for an other unknown reason. After Naruto seized the container holding Sasuke, a letter bomb (set by Akamaru) exploded and knocked Kiba, Sakon and Ukon into a gorge. Kiba and Akamaru bravely fought against Sakon and Ukon, but despite using their Double Wolf Fang against the brothers, are ultimately outmatched. Kiba retreated with Akamaru, and both were eventually assisted by Kankuro, who trapped the brothers in Kuroari before impaling them with Karasu. Kiba was wounded with severe but not life-threatening lacerations, but Akamaru had suffered much harsher damage; tendons in all four of his legs were ripped. Pre-Shippuuden filler arcs Kiba appears in several episodes of the filler arc, most of them along with Hinata and Naruto when Shino is absent. Some of the missions failed, but others with a great success. Hunt for the Bikochu arc Kiba, Hinata and Shino go to see Kurenai at the hospital. There, they met Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto that is arguing with Tsunade for not let him search for Sasuke, but she replies that they don't have any information of him or Orochimaru. Kiba and Shino help Hinata in her training and telling her if a friend is in trouble or need some help, they'll be there; but she starts feeling sad because she begins to understand how sad is Naruto, so she ask Shino and Kiba if there's any way to help him. Shino realizes that a Bikochu, a very rare insect, could track down Sasuke if it smelled his scent, so they go to tell Tsunade who agree and she says that Naruto would be the fourth member. The team 8 and Naruto starts the mission, but Naruto fights against Shino for being so slow, but Kiba replies that he learns a lot of things with Shino, and Hinata says that he could learn something too. After a time and some troubles for Naruto, they arrive to the forest where the Bikochu is, but there are some others ninja of the Kamizuru clan watching them that want the insect too. They still searching for several time but just when the rain comes, Hinata is able to find the insect with her Byakugan and finally the Bikochu is captured. When everything was great, Hinata is captured by the enemy and Kiba and Shino knew about their presence, but Kiba says that they didn't say any thing because Naruto was going to overeact and all the insects, including the Bikochu would escape. With the honey smell of the enemy's bee, Kiba and Akamaru are unable to find her, so Shino sends his insect. Kiba and Shino tell Naruto that they'll rescue her and complete the mission too, because it was her idea and was the first time she was very excited and decided for doing this mission. They decide not to trade the insect for Hinata, but at the same time they will rescue her. They go to the exchange point and trick the enemy to rescue Hinata and stay with the Bikochu, but they trick them too with honey clones and starts attacking them. When Shino realise that they are fighting against very dangerous bee, he uses his Insects Shield to be safe, but they attack with their bees with explosive papers; but they manage to escape thanks to the Insects Clone that Shino created. They rescue a fake Hinata wich Kiba and Akamaru didn't smell because the enemy put her cloths. They fall into a trap but Kiba uses his chakra to stick him on a wall and safe Naruto and Shino. He then uses his Double Piercing Fang for trying to escape from the cave and the giant larvas, but in a moment Kiba rested without chakra because the larvas feed of it. Kiba and Naruto fall down for being without chakra, and the giant bee capture the three of them with his hard honey but they manage to get free from the coocoon while Hinata fought and defeated the enemy. The mission ends in a failure thanks to Naruto. Bounty Hunter arc For this mission, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto work together. Tsunade tell them that they have to capture a simple crook, all accepting that is going to be a very easy mission. When arriving, they start asking for some information but Naruto stars to fight with various guys while Hinata and Kiba tell him to stop because it could be dangerous. There, they met a hunter called Sazanami and that he is pursuing the thief too. Sazanami told them that the thief, Gosunkugi, is a dangerous killer and also a skilled ninja. Sazanami says that he doesn't want any competition and he starts attacking them, knocking out first Hinata with any problems; Kiba stars fighting him but it's also knocked out and Naruto tries to trick him with his Shadow Clones, but in the end, he's knocked out too. The bounty hunter is wounded in the battle against Gosunkugi, and Naruto's group take him to safety, but discover that he, too, is a wanted criminal. The bounty hunter reveals that he was framed for murdering a family and that the thief that he and Kiba's group is hunting is the culprit. Kiba, Naruto and Hinata locate the thief in a nearby city, in the process of attempting to steal a valuable bell. Sazanamo arrives and the four start fighting with the allies of Gosunkugi, that actually was a trap just for distract them while the thief steals the bell. Sazanami captures the thief, but he's suddenly captured by another hunter, but just for proving Sazanami's innocence in the end. Despite this, Kiba's group fails the mission because they did not capture the thief. Treasure Hunt arc Naruto, Kiba and Hinata are set up in a mission again. They were given a mission to test their teamwork, and told they will return to the academy if they fail this mission because Naruto is the ninja with most failed missions, and if he fails, all fails. The mission was to find some treasure, but in the way, Kiba realized that he and Naruto argue too much for be able to coperate. They are ambushed and trapped by three people who can copy their identities, smell, thoughts and they learn that the person who requested the mission is their leader. Working together, the group escapes from the cave-in with the treasure, but learn that Hinata injured her leg. After realizing that Naruto and Kiba argue too often while Hinata worries for the others too much, they head into town to stop their copies. When they arrive at Konoha, Kiba and Hinata defeat their copies, but the one of Naruto is still on the run and causing a lot of troubles. The three genin learn that the mission was a test to see if they could work together as a team, and that they passed it with honors, but Tsunade suddenly becomes upset when the "treasure" turns out to be a bill for services. Kiba's Day arc Kiba's relationship with Akamaru is highlighted in the Kiba's Long Day episode. After Akamaru was infected with a biological weapon that caused him to go berserk, Kiba believed that Naruto was trying to find and kill Akamaru, and attempted to take Akamaru out of Konoha. Kiba eventually stopped resisting when he learned Naruto and Hana's true intentions, but was paralyzed by the prospect that their plan may still require them to kill Akamaru. He eventually regained his senses and appealed to Akamaru, causing Akamaru to regain enough of his true self to avoid killing Kiba, and allowed him to administer the antidote. Haunted Castle arc Naruto, Kiba and Hinata succeeded in their next mission together in the Cursed Haunted Castle arc, after being threatened by Tsunade. Tsunade told them that if they didn't succeed in their next mission they would have to go back to the Academy. Kurenai's Secret Mission arc We see him in others episodes, along with Shino and Hinata, such as the one when Kurenai leaves team 8 and then the team, with Naruto, Sakura and Might Guy help her with her mission to Kurenai returns to team 8. Artifact Protection arc Naruto and Kiba are ordered to escort a man named Shinemon who is transporting a rare and valuable artifact. Shinemon makes the mission almost insufferable with his pompous, overbearing attitude and his willingness to put the two in danger just to protect his own interests. Sand Siblings Retrieval arc In the last episode of the filler arc, when some ninjas try to steal Gaara's power, Kiba, among the other genins, help the sand ninjas in this mission. He goes to help Kankuro in his fight to be hand to hand when Kankuro help him against Sakon & Ukon along with Choji. Kiba defeats the enemy and then they go to Gaara's help. In the end, he was with all the genins saying good bye to the sand ninjas. Part II When Naruto returns to Konoha after rescuing Gaara, Kiba appeared riding on a much larger Akamaru, but says he didn't notice Akamaru's growth, due to spending so much time with him. When Naruto asked Kiba to go on a mission with him Kiba had to turn him down due to a mission he was already assigned. After Naruto left, Kiba teased Hinata to make her believe Naruto was behind her. Realizing he tricked her, he received a scolding from her and Shino. Fire Temple filler arc Later on Naruto and Team Kakashi were assigned a new mission, returning with Sora a fill in for Sai due to the latter's injuries. The team disbanded, leaving Naruto and Sora stuck together. Sora went somewhere and Naruto then found him in the park arguing with Akamaru. When Kiba saw this squabble, he angrily confronted Sora. Shikamaru and Choji saw them, and when Sora called Choji "Fatty" inciting him to join the fight. After a failed attempt by Naruto to calm the combatants, Lee joined into the fight, resulting in admonishment and dismissal from Asuma. Kiba was also a member of the attack force of Chunin and Jonin to halt the advance of Kazuma's army. He was seen along side Rock Lee, Choji Akamichi, and was eventually joined by Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka as the battle came to a close. Three-Tails Arrival filler arc Tsunade makes a search team that consists of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino with Kakashi as their leader. Their mission is to search for one of Orochimaru's hidden bases (which had it's location disclosed by a dying ANBU), to which Kakashi remarks that this team is perfect for the job. The plan of action is for the team to use their unique tracking abilities (Shino's bugs, Kiba's and Akamaru's enhanced sense of smell, and Hinata's Byakugan). They leave the village and are told not to tell anyone of the mission, especially Naruto, because of the possibility of an encounter with Sasuke. As the team nears Orochimaru's hideout, Kiba remembers his fight with Sakon & Ukon. Hinata asks him if he's alright, to which he responds that they'll likely encounter opponents similar to the Sound Four. Kakashi asks him if he's worried, but he simply replies that he is quite the opposite. Since Shikamaru and Naruto, had their chance to prove their new abilities while fighting Akatsuki, he too wants to show his improvement. When they arrive at the place where the ANBU died, Kiba says that he smells a large quantity of corpses. Everyone follows Kiba to the location, and when they arrive, they find dying man asking for help. Kiba immediately recognizes that the man possesses one of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals. The man perishes, and the team enters what appears to be Orochimaru's base. They continue inside, until Hinata sees a large amount of weak chakra. They arrive in a large cave only to find bodies (some still barely alive) piled up on top of each other, as if they were forced to fight each other to the death. They have little time to marvel at the horrific scene, however, as the cave begins to collapse in on itself. Thanks to Akamaru's nose, all four are able to escape. Shino remarks that the mission is not complete because they haven't found out anything regarding Orochimaru. Kiba and Hinata agree, and Kakashi decides that they should track whoever was previously at the base. Then we see Kiba leading the team for some clue, but neither he and Akamaru are able to pick up any scent, not even Hinata with her Byakugan. Shino tell him that he caught something but when Kiba get excited for the idea, Shino says that are only about his insects. Kiba says to Shino that he would help him in the search of his insects along with Hinata, but Shino refuses and replies that would be useless because he's the only one who can find them. While searching for any clue, Kiba sees that's something wrong with Akamaru and then Kiba told to Kakashi and Hinata that Akamaru hears a dog whistle. Hinata asks him if he thinks that the enemy could possibly has a dog, but he says that it would impossible because otherwise he and Akamaru would sense it so he unknows the reason of the whistle but replies that it wasn't far away from they were. Because of the bad weather, it makes impossible for Kiba and Akamaru to catch any scent, neither for Hinata. But when Kiba sees the bat inside the cave, he told to Kakashi and Hinata that he finally realise the truth about the mysterious dog whistle; and the only animal who uses ultrasonics waves with the same frequency as a dog whistle is the bat, so more they move in the shadows, it's a bigger the chance to be detected by the enemy. Kiba even think that the enemy knows already about them thanks to the bat. Kakashi tell them that when they have the sample of the crystal, they already know what is going to be the next move, but now they can only wait for Shino and his bugs. After learning that Shino succeeded in creating bugs with some level of immunity to the jutsu, it was decided he while Shino continued making more, the rest of the team would search for the enemy. Soon, Kiba and Akamaru detect the enemies are trying to ambush them. Hunt for Uchiha Later, Kakashi formed the 8-Man Squad, which Team Kurenai became a part of the hunt for Itachi Uchiha. When the mission got sidetracked due to them being close to Sasuke's trail, Kiba managed to pick up on Sasuke's scent when even the ninja hounds were unable to, impressing Kakashi and allowing the eight-man squad to continue pursuing Sasuke. On the way however, they encountered Tobi of Akatsuki and preceded to do battle with him. After Shino's missed attack, Kiba is the only one to sent him and tries to hit him, but missing too. They fought him together, but no one couldn't land a single blow. The mission ended in failure when Tobi and Zetsu collected Sasuke before the 8-Man Squad managed to get there. Pain's Invasion When Pain began his invasion, he along with Shino, and Hinata, saw the devestation. He and Akamaru then joined his mom to battle Preta Path, seemingly forcing him back with their taijutsu specializing techniques. After Pain calls back all his bodies, Tsume brags that she scared him off. Kiba mutters that she is a scary individual, as even his dad left her because he feared her. He is later seen after the devastation of Pain's Shinra Tensei. He appears to have suffered significant injuries and his mom tells him to hang in there until help arrives. Then, we see Katsuyu telling Kiba that Naruto is fighting alone and he says that they should have faith in him, showing that is a little more better. Abilities Sense of Smell As a member of the Inuzuka clan, he has enhanced senses of smell and hearing, During the hunt for Itachi Uchiha, he stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound that even Kakashi congratulates him and says that all Inuzuka clan must be proud. Canine-Based Techniques and Taijutsu He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast utilizing his sharp claw and other beast like attitudes he gains from his Four-Legged Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tagteam tactics with Akamaru. Together they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Kiba can turn Akamaru into an identical clone of him, impossible to tell them apart. When in a dire pinch they are able to transform together into a giant two headed wolf, were they can use their most powerful jutsu that's strong enough to even put a dent in Orochimaru's powerful defensive jutsu. Other Media * Kiba Inuzuka is a playable character in the video game series "Naruto: Clash of Ninja." He appears only in 4 out of 7 games. * Kiba Inuzuka appears in Naruto: Rise of a Ninja for the Xbox 360 as Naruto's opponent in the Chunin Exams as well as a playable character in VS mode. * Kiba Inuzuka is a playable character in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 in vs mode and story mode. * Kiba Inuzuka is also a playable character in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm for the Playstation 3. Trivia * While it is never explained why or how Kiba can understand what Akamaru is saying, it is speculated by some fans that it is of a similar principle to Shino's symbiotic relation to his insects of sharing chakra. * Kiba was ranked as 15th most popular character in the sixth and most recent Naruto character popularity poll. He was 12th in the fifth poll and 17th in the fourth. * According to Kiba, his parents are no longer married since his mother scared his father away. Quotes * "I think you and I just won the lottery, Akamaru!" * "Let's die together." * "I think I can trust this guy to take my back." * "Yeah Mom, just like with Dad." * "Yahoo! Akamaru let's do this!" * "Look, I feel sorry for you, so I'm gonna finish you in one shot!"